New World (Fantasia World)
---- Nowy Świat - obszar kontynentów na terenie Fantazji, graniczący od północy z Centrum, światami Starym i Pirackim, od wschodu z Pustym, od południa z Odległym, a od zachodu z Pionierskim. Nazwa pochodzi od faktu, że na tym terenie nie ma żadnych ruin Pierwszych, natomiast można znaleźć te należące do Reinkarnatów. W przeciwieństwie do Starego Świata nowy nie jest jeszcze całkowicie eksploatowany, a cały ten teren jest podzielony nie tylko między Wielkich Graczy, ale także głównie pomiędzy mniejsze państewka, często tworzące rozmaite sojusze. Czasami zdarza się też, że dzikie ludy Niebezpiecznego Świata przechodzą przez Pustynię Nieubłaganego Konania w Katuszach aby zaatakować tamtejsze wszechświaty. Historia Nowy Świat nie był sferą Pierwszych. Jednakże swoje ziemie stworzyli tam między innymi Reinkarnaci, następna cywilizacja Twórców. Za ich czasów władza z Centrum zwiększyła się stukrotnie względem władzy Pierwszych. Nie wiadomo dlaczego Nowy Świat nie został skolonizowany przez ich poprzedników, ale wiadomo natomiast, że Reinkarnaci zasiedlili go równie mocno co Stary Świat. Dzięki temu ich potęga zwiększyła się do niebywałych rozmiarów. Uważali, że świat Pierwszych to tak zwany Stary Świat i tak nazwali ich sferę istnienia, natomiast sfery skolonizowane przez siebie nazywali Nowym Światem, ponieważ ich świat właśnie tak się nazywał. Szybko stworzyli granice dzisiejszego świata Fantazji, tworząc z pustkowi na północy Starego Świata strefę Sług lub rozmaitych wygnańców, tworząc państwa i fortyfikacje kordonowe. Nowy Świat nie przejmował się zbytnio sytuacją na północy. Byli zajęci swymi własnymi zajęciami, jak na przykład kwestia kontroli surowców czy spieranie się o jakieś ziemie. Niestety i do nich wiele razy doszły Sługi. Jedna z inwazji przeszła przez Pusty Świat, przez co teraz Alians miał swe ziemie na południowych krańcach Nowego Świata. Mimo to nie udało im się jednak ustanowić nigdy szlaku między dwiema częściami domeny Hastadariusa. Pewnego razu jednak szturm się udał i wkrótce oddzielone od siebie siły znów stały się jednością. Po milionie lat wojen ze Sługami ostatecznie tylko Centrum się utrzymało. Wkrótce jednak w ostatecznej bitwie kultyści przegrali i znów doszło do rozbicia układu sił w Fantazji. Niedługo później pogrążone w wiecznych waśniach siły Sług stały się sobie wrogie. Ostatecznie wiedząc, że podzieleni nie dadzą rady Hastadarius zebrał kogo mógł, a następnie udał się w czasie klęsk Nowej Ery na północ, z powrotem do Anarchistycznego Świata. Tymczasem Nowa Era była naznaczona przybyciem Ludzi Realnych. Błyskawicznie oni oraz pozostałe rasy wyparli Sługi na teren Pól Krańca Światła. Kiedy tysiące lat temu lokalne grupy Sług ostatecznie upadły terytoria zajął Zakon i uczynił tam swoje terytoria, które stały się największym skupiskiem sił zakonnych w całej Fantazji razem z Centrum. Od czasu upadku kultystów nigdy nie widziano żadnych większych inwazji, a Świat ten cieszy się prawdziwie błogim spokojem. Ważniejsze miejsca *Kimzakowan, Miasto Mścicieli *Solaria *Pizamasund *Valkokirkko Ważniejsze frakcje Wielki Układ thumb|265px|Flaga Wielkiego Układu.Chociaż Wielki Układ ma swoją stolicę w Starym Świecie, wiele z terenów Nowego Świata podlega pod dyktando Arcturusa Lwowskiego oraz jego dynastii. Te tereny wykonają wszystko według rozkazu swego wszechmonarchy, nawet jeśli oznacza to wojnę z sąsiadami. Część należąca do Nowego Świata, chociaż należy do Nexusa, wciąż jest nękana ruchami separatystycznymi. Na południu przebiega granica z Templariuszami Solariańskimi, natomiast na wschodzie istnieje granica z Prawdą, a nieco na północ - z samym Centrum. Triumf Akzjany thumb|240px|Sztandar Triumfu Akzjany.W Nowym Świecie istnieje najbardziej liberalny, ale jednocześnie najbardziej waleczny z Wielkich Graczy - Triumf Akzjany. Frakcja ta, choć ma swe kwatery w Starym Świecie to ma też terytoria w Nowym. Od wschodu ma niewielką granicę z Północnym Nowym Światem, na południowym wschodzie z Imperium Nutmineru, zaś na południowym zachodzie - Trzy Cesarstwa. Na zachodzie zaś mają granicę z najbardziej znienawidzonym wrogiem w historii - Prawdą. Tamtejszy region jest najeżony polami bitew odkąd obie frakcje są częścią Wojny Akzjańskiej, w której dla Triumfu wygrana oznacza wszystko albo nic. Prawda thumb|272px|Flaga Prawdy.Jako jeden z Wielkich Graczy Prawda ze stolicą w Kimzakowanie, znanym też jako Miasto Mścicieli. Zmilitaryzowana frakcja od północnego zachodu graniczy z Wielkim Układem, napołudniowym zachodzie i południu z Templariuszami Solariańskimi, na południowym wschodzie z Czterema Królestwami, na wschodzie z Trzema Cesarstwami i Triumfem Akzjany, a na północy - z Centrum. Będąc Wielkim Graczem prowadzi ciągłe wojny, ale jednocześnie jako pierwsza staje przeciwko Aliansom Sług, co dobitnie można było widzieć w Krucjacie Północnej. Są sojusznikami Państw Nexusa, jednakże nie po drodze im z innym sąsiadem jakim jest Triumf Akzjany, których uważają za terrorystów okupujących ich ziemie, otwarcie tytułując ich mianem Akzjańskich Separatystów. Templariusze Solariańscy thumb|Proporzec Templariuszy Solariańskich.Jednym z najstarszych i zarazem najpotężniejszych z kiedykolwiek istniejących Wielkich Graczy niewątpliwie była w całości rządząca południowo-zachodnim Nowym Światem frakcja zwana Solarią. Obecnie znana jako Templariusze Solariańscy w Nowym Świecie od północy graniczą z Wielkim Układem, od północnego wschodu z Prawdą, zaś od południowego wschodu - z Czterema Królestwami. Północny Nowy Świat Grupa państw znana jako Północny Nowy Świat to dwa kraje zjednoczone pod jednym sztandarem, znane jako Karadelia oraz Peratoria. Graniczą na zachodzie z Triumfem Akzjany, na północy jest granica ze Starym Światem, na wschodzie z Pustym Światem, zaś na południu - z Imperium Nutmineru, Związkiem Shi oraz Wielką Zjednoczoną Republiką. Obie krainy niegdyś były nękane przez ciągłe ataki Kozaków z Nowego Nassau, kwatery głównej całego Kozactwa w Fantazji, jednakże po zjednoczeniu udało im się odeprzeć inwazję. Na pograniczu obu grup obecnie panuje sytuacja ciągłych napadów i wojna między Północnym Nowym Światem, a Domami Kozackimi wydaje się nie mieć końca. Na pogranicze trafiają zazwyczaj najodważniejsi lub pozbawieni rozumu przedstawiciele rozmaitych ras w Fantazji, od ludzi aż po Cer'tha. Dwa narody są w stanie pokoju z niemal wszystkimi wielkimi graczami, a przedstawiciele Północnego Nowego Świata walczyli po obu stronach konfliktów jak Wojna Akzjańska, Wojna Bermudiańska czy nawet w innych jeszcze walkach. Imperium Nutmineru thumb|249px|Proporzec Nutmineru, będący oficjalną flagą Imperium.Imperium Nutmineru to kraj jaki od północy graniczy z Triumfem Akzjany i Północnym Nowym Światem, od wschodu ze Związkiem Shi oraz Terytorium Zakonnym, od południa ze Wspólnotą a od zachodu z Trzema Cesarstwami. Nutminer od tysiącleci stanowił potęgę górniczą oraz hutniczą. Przez lata stanowił dla każdego łakomy kąsek, gdyż jest to ostatnie z państw powstałe na ziemiach odbitych z rąk Sług. Bliskość zakonnego terytorium powodowała, że naród wykazuje największe spośród wszystkich pozostałych cywilizacji Centrum przywiązanie do ideałów Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju. Wielu żołnierzy Armii Wielkiego Pokoju pochodzi właśnie z Nutmineru i dorobiło się posady nawet że admirałów i generałów w wojskach zakonnych. Związek Shi thumb|250px|Symbol Związku Shi.Kraj znany jako Związek Shi to federacja podobnych do kultur ziemskiej Azji licznych wszechświatów, jakie leżą na południe od Północnego Nowego Świata, na zachód od Wielkiej Zjednoczonej Republiki, na północ od Terytorium Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju oraz na wschód od Imperium Nutmineru. Praktykuje się tam kilka sztuk walki, tamtejsze szkoły szkolą prawdziwych mistrzów Szkoły Pandy, Tygrysa, Żbika czy Wilka. Stolicą jest miasto Yiersan znajdujące się na planecie Tung-Dai we wszechświecie Shibanang. Mieszkańcy miłują spokój i równowagę, rzadko kiedy wdając się w jakieś konflikty z sąsiadami. Wielka Zjednoczona Republika thumb|240px|Flaga Wielkiej Zjednoczonej Republiki.Stanowiąca bramę dla sił przychodzących z Pustego Świata Wielka Zjednoczona Republika na północy ma granicę z Północnym Nowym Światem, na wschodzie z Pustynią Nieubłaganego Konania w Katuszach, na południu z Szogunatem Chi-Khan-Zen i Wspólnotą, a na zachodzie - z Terytoriami Zakonnymi i Związkiem Shi. Olbrzymie państwo ze stolicą w Karanistanie we wszechświecie Urundau jest krajem demokratycznym, będącym federacją wielu wszechświatów. Ich głównym celem jest zapewnienie demokratycznego ładu u siebie oraz wspólna obrona jego przed jakąkolwiek inwazją. Najsilniej broniona jest granica z Pustym Światem, gdyż często mieszkańcy Niebezpiecznego Świata wysyłają ku nim całe hordy łupieżców. Co więcej Republika jest w stanie zaopatrywać w niemal wszystkie surowce swoich sąsiadów i jednocześnie zaopatrywać Armię i Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju. Dzięki mobilnym oddziałom są w stanie błyskawicznie przerzucać całe Fronty z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Trzy Cesarstwa Trzy Cesarstwa są pozostającymi w unii personalnej dzięki dynastii Shinaitów krajami razem stanowiącymi potęgę, z którą trzeba się liczyć. Chociaż nie są Wielkim Graczem posiadają bitną, dobrze wyszkoloną oraz zaawansowaną w Arkanach i technologii. Od zachodu graniczą z Prawdą, od wschodu z Imperium Nutmineru, od północy z Triumfem Akzjany, a na południu - z Czterema Królestwami. Trzy państwa - Carland, Awiania oraz Shinaru. Imperia te, wiedząc że same nie dadzą rady w starciu z Wielkimi Graczami, zdecydowały się zjednoczyć wokół shinarańskiej dynastii. Dzięki temu trzy oddzielne kraje wypracowały współpracę polityczną, ekonomiczną i militarną. Chociaż wdali się w kilka konfliktów z Akzjaną, Kimzakowanem i wieloma innymi państwami nigdy jakoś szczególnie nie wdali się w wielką wojnę o przetrwanie. Cztery Królestwa Zrzeszone unią personalną i ustrojem w postaci monarchii elekcyjnej kraje znane jako Cztery Królestwa znajdują się na południe od Trzech Cesarstw, na zachód od Prawdy i Templariuszy Solariańskich i na wschód od Wspólnoty. Południowy kraniec Czterech Królestw wyznacza kraniec Nowego Świata. Nauria, Kel-shoria, Lanoprenia oraz Peragonia to cztery państwa, kolejno mające ustrój monarchii elekcyjnej, monarchii absolutnej, monarchii teokratycznej oraz monarchii konstytucyjnej. Władca Czterech Królestw ma tytuły Króla Naurii, Absoluta Kel-shorii, Wyniesionego Lanoprenii oraz Wielkiego Króla Peragonii. Jako władca wszystkich czterech krajów ma w każdym inną formę władzy, ale robi wszystko by żadne się nie usamodzielniło czy zagroziło rozpadem unii. Za stolicę robi wszechświat Orina ze stolicą w mieście Kajetara. Wspólnota thumb|263px|Flaga Wspólnoty.Wspólnota graniczy na zachodzie z Czterema Królestwami, na północy z Nutminerem, Terytoriami Zakonu i Wielką Zjednoczoną Republiką, na wschodzie z Szogunatem Chi-Khan-Zen, a na południu po stronie zachodniej jest kraniec Nowego Świata, a nieco na wschód - granica z Republiką Kupiecką. Wspólnota jako jedna z większych frakcji opiera się wyłącznie na jednym haśle: Razem. Razem przeciwko wrogom, razem w polityce, razem w administracji, razem dla swoich bliskich. Mająca siedzibę w wymiarze Uondia, gdzie znajduje się miasto stołeczne Perosburg. Republika Kupiecka thumb|248px|Flaga Republiki Kupieckiej.Mała, położona na najdalszym południu Republika Kupiecka od zachodu graniczy ze Wspólnotą, a od wschodu - z Chi-Khan-Zen. Jako korporokracja jest grupą zrzeszającą rozmaite megakorporacje, rody kupieckie, familie korporacyjne oraz dynastie oligarchiczne skupione wokół jednego Imperatora Kupieckiego, a każdy z przywódców domen danej korporacji nosi miano Króla Kupieckiego. Pomniejsi, rządzący wszechświatami mają miano Książąt Kupieckich, a regionalni, to jest rządzący pojedynczymi sektorami są znani jako Diukowie Handlowy. Republika Kupiecka jest obecnie jednym z najbardziej skorumpowanych państw w Nowym Świecie, jednocześnie jednak będąc jedną z najbogatszych krain na południu. Stolicą kraju jest miasto Ezionara we wszechświecie Abelenia. Szogunat Chi-Khan-Zen thumb|251px|Flaga Szogunatu Chi-Khan-Zen.Graniczący na zachodzie z Republiką Kupiecką i Wspólnotą, na północy z Wielką Zjednoczoną Republiką i na wschodzie z Pustym Światem Szogunat Chi-Khan-Zen od wieków był bramą między Nowym, a Pustym Światem. Szogunat od dawna cechował zmilitaryzowany styl życia, wielokrotnie wyruszali na walki z Kozakami, mieszkańcami Pustego czy Niebezpiecznego Świata czy też w wielkie, masowe najazdy na Anarchistyczny i Barbarzyński Światy. Ze stolicą w Ryoukani, olbrzymiej stacji kosmicznej wielkości galaktyki nieregularnej o zasięgu 200 lat świetlnych w wymiarze Shinari powstali z połączenia trzech wielkich cesarstw - Chi, Khan i Zen. Pierwsze z nich cechowała wysoko rozwinięta kultura, sztuka i magia, drugie posiadało bitną armię, co w połączeniu z ludem koczowników podróżujących od planety do planety dawało niebywałą potęgę i przewagę nad wrogami, zaś ostatnie z nich posiadało najliczniejszą flotę kosmiczną i najlepiej rozwiniętą technologię. Kiedy wybuchła wojna znana jako Krwawe Milenium trzy imperia stanęły do nierównej walki, podczas której wyszły na jaw słabości, ale też i ukazały się wielkie zalety stron walczących. Ostatecznie wojnę zakończył Najazd Noregajów w roku 320.E1 Wczesnej (320 względem miary Trójgranicznego Centralnego Wymiaru). Odparł go pierwszy szogun - Pirezau, który ustanowił obecny związek. Obecnie kraj ten pozostaje ostoją jednych z najbardziej bitnych wojowników oraz głównych atakujących Niebezpieczny Świat i zabezpieczających drogę do Niezbadanego Świata. Terytoria Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju thumb|238px|Proporzec Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju, jaki powiewa na terytorium zakonnym.Terytorium Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju to w zasadzie nie jest państwo, choć za takie można z administracyjnego i prawnego punktu widzenia uznać. Od zachodu graniczy z Imperium Nutmineru, od północy ze Związkiem Shi, od wschodu z Wielką Zjednoczoną Republiką, a od południa - ze Wspólnotą. Krajobraz dominuje w liczne fortece, technozamki, latające twierdze czy osady koszarowe, zarządzane przez Rycerzy i Armię Wielkiego Pokoju. To właśnie tam znajduje się Pizamasund, potężny technozamek i siedziba Zakonu nie licząc Centrum gdzie rezyduje Wielki Mistrz Zakonu. Jest to stolica tego terytorium oraz centrala Armii Wielkiego Pokoju. Miejsce to było ostatnim polem bitwy między południowymi Sługami, a Zakonem i jego sojusznikami. Kiedy Ci zostali pokonani teren ten objął w posiadanie Zakon, w ramach rekompensaty za Rekonkwistę Ponegarską. Terytorium to jest głównym miejscem werbunku do Armii Wielkiego Pokoju, każdy kto się tam urodzi marzy o byciu w Armii, nie wspominając o staniu się jednym z Rycerzy, dlatego też tak wiele osób ściąga na te tereny, jeśli chce wstąpić do Zakonu. Niemal cały krajobraz pokryty jest technozamkami, latającymi fortecami, podziemnymi wsiami czy miastami-ulami. Ciekawostki *Nowy Świat niemal zawsze pozostawał w cieniu Wielkich Graczy, gdyż większość z nich była skoncentrowana w Starym Świecie, jednak parę razy powstawały liczne potęgi tego typu. *Miejsce to do dzisiaj stanowi obszar największych wykopalisk archeologicznych, gdyż to właśnie tutaj mają miejsce największe poszukiwania artefaktów ze Starej i Średniej Ery. *Istnieje teoria, że Nowy Świat nie ma praktycznie żadnych śladów Pierwszych, gdyż prawdopodobnie był to teren skolonizowany na krótko przed upadkiem Hastadariusa. Category:Fantasia World Category:Places (interdimension)